


Forgotten (ON HOLD)

by wizardingwolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, Fanfiction, M/M, My version of Teen Wolf, Others - Freeform, Sciles, Scott Macall - Freeform, Stiles, Stiles may be some sort of supernatural, Teen Wolf, a thought, derek - Freeform, idk - Freeform, maybe sciles, no smutt, sterek, teenwolf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 02:29:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9414074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wizardingwolf/pseuds/wizardingwolf
Summary: I'm so sorry. For you are in the same metaphorical boat as me, you're in a strange place right? You've never been here before, just like me, but it will probably be the last place you’ll ever see. Full of forgotten people, who once were so important to others, that now mean nothing, absolutely nothing. You see, you might think you're dreaming, you might think this is all unreal, you think it's all in your head, right? This is why i'm so sorry, for it's the exact opposite.Just another Teen Wolf fic, based of Season 6A.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Heya everyone be sure to check this fic out on watpad aswell! http://wattpad.com/user/chadlinje

To whomever finds this, 

 

I'm so sorry. For you are in the same metaphorical boat as me, you're in a strange place right? You've never been here before, just like me, but it will probably be the last place you’ll ever see. Full of forgotten people, who once were so important to others, that now mean nothing, absolutely nothing. You see, you might think you're dreaming, you might think this is all unreal, you think it's all in your head, right? This is why i'm so sorry, for it's the exact opposite. 

 

We don’t exist anymore, I don’t exist, and neither do you. I know it's hard to get your head around this news, but trust me, you may be in this room with others on your way to visit family, but you're going to be stuck here forever, I should know. I have been here for months now, at least that's what the markings on the walls tell me. Filled to the brim with etches of the days gone by. 

 

They say the worst thing other than death is being forgotten. You see, death takes you away at the most unfortunate times, yet people will always remember the good you did. But if your forgotten, removed from time itself, no matter what you did or who you loved they’ll never remember. They will never remember the things you did, they wont even remember that your their son, but the hardest part is they won't even care. They won't even care I'm missing.

 

You see that’s the point. I'm more that dead to people, I'm forgotten. Nobody in my family remembers me, they’ve moved on. My only hope being my one and only friend. They’ve got to remember me, the amount of memories we share has to help me in some way. Right? Maybe i'm desperate. Correction: I am desperate. I want them to remeber, I want to be in my parent's arms again. But i'm sat here, in a room elsewhere full of forgotten people, forgotten memories.

 

I was just a normal teenage boy, well unless you count being gay as abnormal. I had a boyfriend, and I had a family. But that's the keyword: Had. I guess I should have never let my curious mind get the better of me, I always believed in supernatural things like ghosts, and magic - I mean come on all I read was Harry Potter! - But i’d never thought about things like werewolves and things alike being in the same world as us. I guess I should have realised something was up when people started disappearing, and the rise in ‘animal’ attacks and murders, and maybe I should have realised something was up when a couple of people in my school started changing for no reason.

 

But hey, how was I supposed to know that they didn't want to be found. Now I'm the one waiting to be found. Ironic right. Well at least I think I have somebody to count on.

**Author's Note:**

> Heya Everyone!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, hopefully this is enough to get you hooked :P Anyways there is way more to come so stay tuned! In other news, I also need a beta reader, or readers. The beta of this fic is open to the public on google docs for you to comment and suggest edits so please feel free to check in and shout out my appallingly frequent spelling mistakes xD
> 
> Copy this link into your browser if you want to have a look, thers also a cover for Wattpad! >>>>>>> https://docs.google.com/document/d/11MMBiYd--YAwFQai0u6ge4N668dUjA8GKUNf6LzBc2E/edit?usp=sharing


End file.
